


Destiel oneshots | Together

by DisortedDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Lemons, #Oof, #ShortStorys, #Smut, #Spooning, #destiel, #fluff, #gay, #oneshots, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: This will be a book full of stories that will:Rip your heart out,Toy with your emotions,Make your fangirl-ness show,And most importantly,It will make you see the ship Destiel in so many different ways.





	Destiel oneshots | Together

REQUEST SOMETHING PLEASE. 

WETHER IT BE SMUT, OR FLUFF, SPOONING, OR A LEMON, WETHER IT BE A SICK DAY, OR GAYNESS. 

REQUEST SOMETHING PLEASE. 

BEFORE ITS TOO LATE. 


End file.
